Confessions
by Safiya Mutou
Summary: Yugi is hospitilized after dueling against Bandit keith in an abandoned Warehouse for his Millenium puzzle Safiya attempts to tell yugi how she feels. litle does she know that Yugi feels the same and he is about to confess to her.


Joey, Tristan, and Tea left Yugi's hospital room with his sandwich and small bowl of Jell-O to visit their friend Amy who was down the hall in her own room. Everyone had been a bit shaken up from the incidents from an hour ago. Whoever this guy was who was taking over other people's minds was serious about getting the Millenium puzzle, and what happened earlier almost killed Yugi. The shades had been drawn away from the window prior to Yugi's entrance into the hospital, and now provided his room with light and warmth. Safiya elevated slowly from her spot in the corner of the room and began her way to the door. Yugi watched her closely, gripping the blankets that lay over his legs hoping that she wasn't leaving. When he took note that she shut the door, and locked it instead of a different course of action his eyes lit up. She turned immediately, but slowly and leaned against the door as if to prevent any entry or exit from the room. Then she simply looked down at the floor and folded her hands. " Yugi," she breathed." I have to tell you something.  
  
At that moment Yugi's heart skipped a beat, then jumped up into his throat. Could it possibly be that she felt the same way about him like the way he felt towards her? No, he thought. This had to be a dream; she was probably just going to tell him that she had decided to go back to Seto. He tried to offer her a smile, but found It too hard for what he saw. It made him worried because Safiya, who had been pale lately, and quieter than usual had a single tear streak down her cheek. This confirmed his apprehensions of something being wrong. " Safiya, are you alright?" He asked quietly, with wide, concerned eyes.  
  
She looked back up, shifting her eyes to Yugi's precious face, and then walked to the side of his bed, taking her time. "Please don't be upset with me Yugi."  
  
He smiled at her this time and moved closer to the edge of the bed, slid the blankets off of him and then folded his legs into Indian style position. " How could I ever be upset with you Safiya?"  
  
Safiya remained silent for the moment and continued to try and hold her tears back. " Would you like to sit down? You can sit on the side of the bed if you want." Explained Yugi.  
  
She was obedient to Yugi, doing as he asked and sat beside him on the hospital bed. Inside of her she could feel her own heart beating differently and the fear of rejection seeping back into her body. They both waited for a reaction from the other, afraid to scare each other away. Everyone else saw it, why couldn't they? Why was it that the only people who couldn't see the love they felt where they people whom were in love? Yugi wanted Safiya to know how much he loved her but he couldn't find the courage despite Yami giving him the encouragement he needed. Safiya was in the same situation except she had no one to coax her. She was on her own. Her hands were in her lap, fumbling with each other to attempt to channel some of her nervous energy away from her heart, and mind. Seeing that she appeared to be extremely nervous about something, he moved from his own position, to be even closer to her, but still not close enough. " You don't have to be afraid to tell me what you have to say Safiya. I could never be angry with you." Yugi said to her.  
  
"Its hard not to fear you're greatest, and strongest fear. Especially when it involves your emotions and ability to conceal them. Safiya replied within a whisper.  
  
Yugi appeared to be a bit confused at that moment when he heard what she had said to him. However, a sudden light of hope was lit inside of him making him believe that possibly she didn't love Seto. Whatever if was that she had to tell him he just wished for her to always be safe and happy. She turned and faced him at that moment, her eyes sparkling just for him. " Yugi, I care about someone very much. I even love him. I wish that I could tell him how I feel, but I am scared he won't feel the same way. So I try to hide the way I feel about him so that no one will know, but its hard to when your love is bursting within your heart. I would die for him Yugi.  
  
An uneasy silence fell over the hospital room while they sat there beside each other, trying to decide what to say to each other. Safiya now had her hands beside her, Yugi's in his lap. He gazed over at her hand in the corner of his eye and wished he had the courage to hold it. " Whoever he is, the one you love, he is extremely lucky to have your affections. But.why are you telling me?"  
  
" I'm happy whenever you're around me Yugi. I am telling you because.well," then she paused to lean over a little and whisper into Yugi's ear: " Its because you, Yugi Mutou are the one I love with all my heart."  
  
Although Safiya did not know it yet, Yugi was about to find the courage to tell her that he felt the exact same way about her. 


End file.
